Preguntas de hija a padre
by PSINess1
Summary: Tracy tiene unas dudas sobre como se reproduce el ser humano... por suerte tiene a su buen padre, Ninten, para aclararle sus dudas. Una producción por PSINess1 y Mr.NBA.


**********Como estan? espero que bien que aqui traemos un nuevo fic producido por mi y Mr. NBA**

**********Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, sino le pertenecen a Nintendo.**

**Preguntas de hija a padre**

* * *

Era una tranquila tarde en Onett, Ness había salido con Paula, y Ana había ido a visitar a sus padres en Minnesotta, por lo que Ninten y Tracy estaban en casa. La rubiecita había tenido clase de Biología (algo peligroso para la inocencia a los 11 años) y la profesora no atendió a sus consultas, por lo que recurrió a la persona que le podía consultar... A su papá.

-Tracy, ¿querías preguntarme algo?- Pregunta el moreno.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo notaste?-

-Pues, estas sujetando una de tus libretas de la escuela y solo estoy yo aquí.- Responde calmado el padre.

-Bueno, es que me explicaron cosas de reproducción humana, me puedes explicar un poco, no entiendo mucho- Dijo con una mueca de no tengo una jodida idea de lo que hablan. De pronto la sonrisa de Ninten fue reemplazada por una mueca incomoda, comenzando a sudar frio, MUY frio.

-Emm... veras Tracy... este pues...-Tartamudea Ninten incomodo ante la pregunta, cosa que le recordó a una situación igual con su hijo, Ness.

En la conversación con su hijo, fracasando miserablemente y de paso le explico con lujo y detalle como nació, cuando el solo quería saber si nació natural o cesaría.

-Papi, te pasa algo- Pregunta confundida.

-Nada hija.- Dice olvidando lo sucedido y regresando a la realidad.

-Entonces…-

-Pues...-Dice pensando en algo hasta que tuvo una manera de explicarle más o menos.- ¿Te has enamorado de alguien, hija?.-

Ante esto Tracy se sonrojo, pues si, si había alguien en su corazoncito -pues... sí- dijo tímida y tiernamente la niña, provocándole un mini infarto diabético por lo azucarada escena.

-¿Y sabes si este también le gustas?- Le vuelve a preguntar.-Espero no meter la pata otra vez.- Pensó algo nervioso.

La rubiecita se entristeció un poco y respondió -No lo sé, papá-

-Hmm... Pues, ¿porque no intentas decirle?, tal vez si siente lo mismo que tu.-

-Bueno, tal vez... pero, ¿me puedes responder la pregunta?-

-_Rayos, no funciono. -Pensó frustrado para idear otra cosa.-Bien el plan A no resulto, plan B: me preparo un café, le doy un sorbo y se lo escupo como la vez pasada, ESTÚPIDO. Bien, plan C_.- Pensó por un momento.

-_Espero que no termine como Ness de traumada_.- pensó Tracy.

-Mira Tracy, la reproducción humana es el proceso de crear un organismo descendiente a partir de la combinación del material genético de dos organismos, en este caso una mujer y un hombre ¿entendiste?- Pregunta medio nervioso.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?- Pregunto Tracy queriendo decir "no entendí un carajo" o "en español por favor".

En seguida Ninten camino hacia el teléfono con cara de "ojala me perdones con lo que voy a hacer", empezó a marcar un numero, hasta que comenzó una conversación.- Hola... Si... Me gustaría reservar una cita a las 5... Ninten Jamison... gracias...- Una vez que acaba la conversación, cuelga el teléfono para regresar con su hija.

-Papi, ¿con quién hablaste?- pregunto Tracy tímidamente.

-Pues primero te responderé tu primera pregunta. Todo comienza cuando...-Y así, le explico de forma exacta pero sin exagerar el "procedimiento" para claro, no tener otro hijo tramado y medio hasta que dieron las 4:45pm. -...Y así es el proceso, hija.- Concluye con una cara nerviosa.

Tracy procesaba la información que le había entregado Ninten-... Oh... con que así se hacían... menos mal que fuiste tú y no una señora que hablaría de manera explícita- dijo Tracy con una sonrisa, aunque estaba algo traumada por cómo se hacía, ya no tenía la duda, y estaba feliz que su papá se la había aclarado.

-Ahora, guarda tus cosas tus cosas que vamos a salir, Tracy.- Dice de manera serena el padre.

-Bueno.-

En seguida, la rubia subió a su cuarto para luego guardar sus cosas de la escuela y luego regreso con su padre quien estaba a un lado de la puerta. -¿Lista?, que se nos hará tarde.-

-OK, vamos papá- dijo Tracy apuntado la salida como si comenzara una aventura.

-Ahora te responderé la segunda pregunta, pero ¿quedaste traumada con lo que te conté?, se honesta.- Pregunto mientras caminaban rumbo a la camioneta del moreno.

-Bueno, algo, pero creo que Nessie quedo peor-

-Lo sé.-Afirma apenado por lo que menciono la menor.-Pues... la llamada fue que hice una cita con un terapeuta para que te ayude a con eso y así evitar un posible problema psicológico del que yo y tal vez esa maestra somos responsable.- Explica con cara de "Esta es la peor estupidez de mi vida".

-... No te preocupes, estoy bien, un poco aturdida por la información pero bien, gracias por preocuparte.-

-Me alegro por ti ¿y cancelo la cita entonces?-

-Si quieres, aunque no me vendría mal un terapeuta ahora para arreglar mis problemas con Pi...- y de inmediato se tapo la boca al revelar el nombre del chico que le gustaba, aunque se gano una mirada de "¡Te atrape!".

-Entonces vayamos, y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo.-Dice Ninten riendo un poco subiendo al vehículo para luego salir e ir al consultorio, donde ayudaran a la niña a tratar su cabecita shokeada.

Fin

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
